My Little Pony : Friendship Is Dead
July 7th 2013 Occuring to the fact that MLP FiM has been noticed for its happy-go-lucky attitude, one particular episode never aired but was leaked online around 2012 I had the misfortune to watch it after a accidental left click I believe the title was “Pinkie PIES” i cant remember the PLOT (see what I did there?) But from what I can remember it was the lost season 2 starter, I was in Las Vegas on the hunt for any clues to this episode and I came across a young woman named Tara Strong (The voice and sexyness of Twilight Sparkle) and, I know this might sound creepy but im doing whatever i can to get to find out about this damn episode anyway, I kind of Uhh ….. Stalked her? OKAY FINE!, I Followed her to her brothers party and with my luck The entire cast besides the voicer of Applebloom (Michelle Creber) were at this party i have no idea how the guard did not see me as you have to be 18+ to get in I guess puberty has me growing a beard �� anywho, i went to the change rooms and stole a mans formal attire <-- (Rarity much?) and I asked the voicer of Rarity (Tabatha Saint Germain) about the episode , she lead me to a corner of the room and said "if you wanna know about it, go find Michelle Creber, from what I believe it was a nightmare town of cursing, low budget screamers and total nightmare fuel and a graphic scene of evil clowns, now please stop pestering me! " she walked away to continue her chat with Tara with this information I walked out of the building and went to the city to search for Michelle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ July 8th 2013 Eventually, I found Michelle, she was in the middle of a recording session for the start of Season 4 in Canada now a beautiful young lady (Teen) of 14, I managed to record (on tape) an interview with her Me: Hi!, you must be Michelle Creber MC: Yes, but im sorry, no autographs today Me: Im not here for an autograugh ma'am MC: Oh, Okay Me: Im here for an interview, im writing a blog on the lost season 2 start- MC: Oh God!, Please tell me your kidding! Me: Its no joke Michelle MC: Oh God, okay .. meet me at the park and with that she ran off ... sobbing, I was suprised that she would be so upset by it ...... the episode must have been brutal to her mental health ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ July 9th 2013 I got to meet Michelle where she wanted, when I got inside her house she lead me to her Singing Room its HUGE, Full of MLP Posters ...... MC: I feel sick .. Me: Are you okay? MC: I ran off crying because that episode messed me up bad Me: Yeah, I understand, Anyways .... shall we begin? MC: Yeah! Me: What happened on the day you recorded it? MC: Well, it started out as a normal average day in the studio, rehearsing lines, meeting fans afterwards, Lunch, then recording for a couple hours untill the end of the day Me: But .... how did it get ..... disturbing MC: The director was a total insane dude!, he must of twisted the fun into some sort of SAW Bootleg or something, the director was fired after the cast watched it for the final cut Me: yo-you mean he- MC: Yeah, he is now in a mental hospital in Detroit Me: would you reccomend me going and talking to him? MC: No, but if you really are dying to find out about the episode then go to the studio and look for the safe in the old directors room, the code is- she wispered it into my ear Me: Okay, thank you for this MC: No prob, Bye now! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ July 10th 2013 I went to the studio, it was one hell of a junkyard, the plumbing was terrible, the directors office was trashed, when I opened the drawers there was a DAMN TARANTULA crawling on a floppy disk, his computer was plugged in, but the electricity wasn't on so I took the laptop into the lunch room where the new director was drinking some vodka, i was gonna check what was on the PC but I felt sorry for the new director ... i wanted to interview him but i didn't want to make him worse than he already was anyhow, i went to the safe and put the code in, and i saw a VHS, since I didnt have a VHS Player, I put it in my backpack for when I find a Garage Sale anyways ... I went to go on the laptop , But when I got there .... it was trashed up , the keyboard was filled with vomit, the screen was completley cracked and destroyed i was really wanting to check for some more clues but ... I can't now ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ July 18th 2013 I took a break because 4 whole days of finding cast members is exuasting, I resumed my intrest in finding the episode even though Michelle warned me about the old director, I went to Detroit and interviewed him anyway ... His nickname fits his personality perfect "Stupid Stuart" anyway, I recorded an interview with him SS: WHO'S THERE?! *Laughs Hystericaly* Me: Hello Stuart SS: Hi little man *Giggles* this man makes me a bit unsettled Me: is it okay if I interview you? SS: COCK A DOODLE DOOOOOOOO Me: ummmm ..... SS: ASK MEEEEE QUESTIONNNNN NOW! *Starts Crying* Me: Okay .... why did you make a MLP SAW? SS: I WANTED TOOOOOO!!! *Keeps Crying then laughs* Me: How did you lose your sanity? This time he stopped being a dumbass and told me SS: After I watched "Party Of One" I started writing more evil crap and when the cast turned them down, I started laughing more and more ..... then- I cut him off Me: I get the picture Then he gave me some information he said that "there is a VHS player in the 3rd drawer up in my bedroom, Take it home and watch the tape you stole" my eyes widened at this ....... he started laughing like hell I told myself that he just had a lucky guess ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ July 19th 2013 I went to Stuarts bedroom and got the VHS player then I took it home i cant beleive that this is even real I will tell you about it now the episode is of Pinkie Pie jumping around with her tail twitching but she doesn't notice and a stove falls on her face, when Pinkie woke up her mane went flat and started laughing and she said "Its like an oven in here .... OH WAIT!, IT IS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" when she turned around she saw Appleblooms dead body inside a cake, but something was odd ..... I couldnt tell what it was ....... pinkie started crying blood and carving a cutie mark on Appleblooms carcus, in the middle of insanity she heard it ...... the soft crying ..... FLUTTERSHY! She was being baked alive, she had the Reverse Bear Trap from SAW 1 ON HER FACE!! ....... then suddenly ... The trap opened .... all these ... these .... PARTS!! parts of her face was flying all over the oven, and I lost it ... I started crying hystericly , so bad that i felt something tap my shoulder I swerved my head around .... it was ...... the mutilated Fluttershy ....... she took me by the hand and lead me to a boutiqe ....... I couldnt beleive what was happening, I thought she was just a cartoon but here she was giving me a hug to calm me down thats when I saw it ....... The scotch tape, the sewing needle ...... she ... she wanted me to help her get her face back .... being a terrible designer of clothing i started crying more and more and even more untill i felt another hoof tape on my back when I turned my head ...... i couldnt beleive what I was seeing ..... the rest of the mane 6 all completley mutilated Twilight Sparkle was missing a face like Fluttershy Applejack had her eyes gouged out Rainbow Dash had her left eye and back right hoof out of her body Rarity had her own face sewn on her and .... and pinkie .... she .. she had a ... axe She charged at Fluttershy but I jumped in front of her then I had my arm cut off by this demon Pinkie Pie then she tried to kill me but I snatched the axe off pinkie then punched her in the face, while she was lying on the ground sobbing, I did it ...... I .... I Beheaded Her I felt like King Henry The Eighth right then and there as the mutilated Pinkie Pie faded into thin air the rest of them faded into thin air I just sat there ..... at The Carousel Boutiqe .... Welding a axe in my hand .... the royal guards arrived and put me in a cell the trial was very short ...... i couldn't beleive how messed up this damn tape is ..... but what I couldnt beleive more is that I was in it .... I didnt even become a brony in 2012 then the average credits rolled with the average theme song and the average text but at the end of the credits .... there was a picture of pinkie pie ... and she had an evil grin with a speech bubble that said ..... "LOOK BEHIND YOU" I was foolish enough to look lets just say that .... i'm in the same mental asylum as Stuart with cuts and blood on my face Category:Crappypasta Category:Jornel Category:Wall of Text Category:My Little Pony Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Random Capitalization Category:Cliche Madness Category:Shok ending Category:YT Readings